camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Mustadzil
Name: Mustadzil (nickname: Jill) Species: Papyrus nymph Gender: Female God Parent: Seshat (she was the one that changed Jill from a mortal to a nymph) Mortal Parent: She doesn't know them, but she considered Imhotep as her foster father. Appearance: Brunette, grey eyes, 170 cm, 55 kg, 4624 years old and counting but she looked like an 18 year old girl. Personality: Calm, collected, kind, but aloof and - most times - blank-minded History: The year was 2619 BC, and it was the reign of Pharaoh Djoser of Egypt. Mustadzil was born into a poor farming family. She had a number of older siblings, and when she was born, her parents realized that they didn't have the means to take care of another child, so they gave her up (a softer term for "they sold her") when she was still a newborn to the household of a man named Imhotep. Imhotep was the "Chancellor of the King of Egypt, Doctor, First in line after the King of Upper Egypt, Administrator of the Great Palace, Hereditary nobleman, High Priest of Heliopolis, Builder, Chief Carpenter, Chief Sculptor, and Maker of Vases in Chief", in other words, Imhotep was an important person in Egypt at that time. When Imhotep's household took (bought) Mustadzil in, she was set to become a slave or at most a handmaid of the household. But, Imhotep himself took a liking to this baby girl, so he sort of took her in as his foster child. Fortunately for Mustadzil, she grew up to become an intelligent girl. She may not be the most intelligent girl, but she definitely able to help with Imhotep's job as... (please refer to Imhotep's title above) as his assistant. In the modern world, people might refer to Mustadzil as Imhotep's secretary. She started to learn how to read and write coptic, hieroglyphics, math, etc. and Imhotep slowly depended on her for taking notes, keeping appointments, and taking care of the filings. Unfortunately, when Mustadzil was 18, Imhotep died. Mustadzil was so sad that she considered to accompany Imhotep into the underworld. Seshat (goddess of writing, wisdom, and knowledge) felt that it would be a waste for a girl like Mustadzil to die just because her master died. So Seshat approached Mustadzil, and she talked Mustadzil out from thinking of killing herself. Instead, Seshat convinced Mustadzil to do the exact opposite. She convinced Mustadzil to become a Papyrus Nymph, since papyrus is the one thing that was used the most by Imhotep while he was alive, and by doing that, Mustadzil will be able to carry on Imhotep's memories and thoughts forever. Of course Mustadzil couldn't become the nymph of papyrus the paper, so Shesat transformed Mustadzil into a nymph of the papyrus plant. After becoming a nymph, Mustadzil had always been present in the background of the Egyptian pharaoh's courts, acting as a note-taker. She witnessed dynasties raised and fell, war and peace came and went, until the traditional Egyptian empire crumbled and destroyed by the Persians. Mustadzil continued her immortal life until today, when she heard about a camp where Egyptian demigods stayed and she decided to come to the camp and live there where she goes by the name Jill. Weapons: WIP (sorry I forgot to sign it :-p) SpellThorn65 (talk) 01:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC)